


This is My Story (I feel things concluding but I see no end in sight)

by totaltrashmammal



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, LIKE EVER, M/M, Minor Character Death, My First Fanfic, chuck is sassy and innocence, i needed angst, my lil baby, seriously this is so fluffy, there was no need to kill the character off but it was too fluffy, very minor angst, well someone died but its barely mentioned so tiny angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totaltrashmammal/pseuds/totaltrashmammal
Summary: “Yeah, I’m just wondering about something,”  Chuck spoke through a mouth full of food, ignoring Newt chastising him for it. Suddenly he twisted to face Thomas, eyes probing. “What were you and Minho doing last night?”





	This is My Story (I feel things concluding but I see no end in sight)

Thomas sat with Newt and Gally, this being one of those rare days where Minho had other runners run their sections. Hence why he was eating breakfast at a normal time with his friends. Chuck sat down at the table with food and a confused scowl adoring his face. The brunette glanced at him worriedly. Usually, Chuck was yapping a mile per minute. It was shocking to see him so quiet. Newt apparently had the same thought process as he confronted the chubby boy. 

“You okay there, Chuckie?” 

“Yeah, I’m just wondering about something,” Chuck spoke through a mouth full of food, ignoring Newt chastising him for it. Suddenly he twisted to face Thomas, eyes probing. “What were you and Minho doing last night?” 

_Oh._

Yesterday, the new greenie had come through the box and as normal, they held a celebration. However what wasn’t normal was that Minho had twirled Thomas around the firelight, kissing under the stars. Evidently, they had forgotten to tell Chuck about their budding relationship. The Runner winced, hearing Newt and Gally muffle laughter behind him. _Slintheads_ he thought, mentally rolling his eyes. He stood up and grabbed Chuck’s hand, tugging the curly haired boy towards the Homestead for some privacy. 

The two reached the building quickly and Thomas dropped down to Chuck’s level, rocking back on his heels. Sucking his bottom lip into his mouth, he thought about how to answer the younger boy’s question. Being as young as he was and stuck in a maze with only older boys, Chuck probably wouldn’t have the slightest concept of relationships.

“Uhh, well in the world we live in,” Thomas swallowed, “There’s not that much happiness. So we just have to take what we find and not let it go.”

Chuck’s face furrowed in thoughtfulness as he thought over what the brunette had just told him. “So Minho makes you happy?” The older teen managed to catch the eye of the Keeper of the Runners and Thomas’ love over Chuck’s head and instinctively felt his lips curve up into a soft smile. “Yes, buddy. He does. Very much.”

“Like you make me happy and I make you happy?” Chuck questioned. 

Shaking his head, Thomas struggled to come up with a way to explain the difference. “We’re brothers, you and I, Chuck. Minho could never be a brother to me. He’s always more. It’s not just happiness, that’s a part of it but it’s _more_. He’s the person I’ll have by my side for the rest of my life,” He could feel the truth of that settle somewhere in his bones, even if most would say it’s too early to tell. “He makes me so alive, Chuck. I’ll follow him everywhere and he’ll follow me. You wouldn’t understand yet.” 

Contrary to his statement, the curly haired boy’s face started to hold some understanding. “Like how Newt and Alby used to look at each other,” Chuck nodded, not really making it a question. At the mention of the former leader of the Glades, Thomas felt a small pang of loss but 

confirmed what Chuck was saying. “You love him, don’t you?” 

“Yeah. Yeah, I think I do.” Thomas whispered softly.

Chuck’s young face brightened into a huge smile and he bounced off with an ‘okay!’. The Runner couldn’t help but smile at the easy acceptance and innocence shown by his little brother. 

All of a sudden, familiar thick arms wrapped around his waist and he was yanked into a firm chest. The brunette squeaked in surprise, utterly shocked. He felt Minho laughing quietly into his neck before the full lips traveled up to his ear.

“You really mean that? You love me?” 

The brunette’s eyes widened as he realized the Asian had heard him talking with Chuck. Stuttering over an answer, he was plagued with insecurities. _What if Minho didn’t feel the same? Was it too early? Would Minho break up with him? Maybe he didn’t want that commitment._ A whispered ‘hey’ and a hand turning his face towards the taller teen had him shaken from his thoughts. The Keeper had a gentle smirk on his handsome face as he destroyed Thomas’ insecurities with the words he drawled out next. “Cos you know…..I love you too shuck-face” he murmured into the younger’s ear. 

Thomas laughed brightly, twisting in his lover’s arms and peppering his face with kisses. The keeper laughed with him, smirk lowering into a loving smile. “You caught my heart, Thomas, congratulations.” Minho snickered. 

“Hmm?” was the answer he received, honey eyes looking adorably confused. 

“Inside joke” Minho explained, “Newt and Alby quickly found each other but no one caught my fancy. After a year, the two started saying my heart ran as fast as my legs did and no one had hope to catch either. Good thing you’re fast, shuck-face.” He snorted, ignoring the lingering pain from Alby’s death. It was so much easier to focus on the person who ran just as fast as his heart anyway.

 

Being a runner, Thomas didn’t have the time to show the new greenie around. It was Chuck’s job again but he didn’t mind. It was fun influencing the boy’s opinions when he didn’t know any better also. So that was the reason why the greenie walked to Chuck at dinner when he had a question. The newbie was wondering about Thomas and Minho. Chuck hummed, thanks to him questioning Thomas, he knew the answer.

“Minho is the marshmallow and Thomas is the fire.” He nodded, pleased with his amazing answer. 

“What?” Well, obviously the greenie didn’t feel the same.

Huffing in mild annoyance, Chuck explained it slowly. “Minho gets all gooey inside when Thomas is around.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I have ever written. My beta was Grammarly so please point out any mistakes. You ever wanna talk about thominho, hmu on tumblr at thatbadvibe. Okay bye, guys. I hoped you liked it, please leave a kudos or comment!


End file.
